


Your Co-Pilot

by SailorChibi



Series: Co-Pilots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And it works out, Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Blow Jobs, Comfort, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extremis, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Groping, Human Jarvis (Iron Man movies), I wouldn't qualify him as an adroid per se, JARVIS is a little shit, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Lives, Jarvis is putting him back together, Jarvis lives, Loki's magic can do wonderful things, M/M, Other, Platonic Bathing, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Infinity Wars, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Rutting, Sharing a Bed, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Vision Is A Good Bro, and Jarvis is the perfect one to give it to him, but no spoilers, but that's the closest approximation I suppose, emotional breakdowns, for once loki does something nice, handjobs, he's delightfully protective of Tony, is that even a thing, literally Jarvis lives, platonic sleeping together, showering together, tony stark deserves love, tony stark is falling apart, well it is here, when he's in the right mood for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are more than my creator," Jarvis says, talking right over him. "I did not need to return to you, but it is all I thought about as soon as Mr. Laufeyson granted me this vessel. I, better than most, already know what the world has to offer." He taps the side of his head, and his eyes flash - literally, with lines of coding that dance away too fast for Tony to catch. "And you, sir, are the best out of all of it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Co-Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> My first Tony/Jarvis fic! It's not normally a pairing I read, mostly because I like the thought of JARVIS as an A.I. too much. I'm not sure why it didn't occur to me sooner that Extremis is basically the answer to that; why not have the best of both worlds??

Like most of the things in Tony's life, this is not actually his fault. He doesn't help Loki because he's expecting the god to turn around and do him a favor after. Actually, it's the complete opposite: had he known that Loki had any intention of repaying him, Tony would've very hastily and very thoroughly told Loki just how not necessary that was. Mostly because Loki had proven that he had an extremely twisted sense of humor and you could never be sure what Loki would decide was a suitable reward.

But he didn't know, and anyway the truth is that he helps Loki because, in the end, Loki is right about Thanos, and it's only with Loki's help that the Avengers manage to save the world. The team comes together, battles are won, and miraculously no one dies. The guardians sail off in their spaceship, the rest of the team heads back to the facility now that this business with the accords has been (at least temporarily) settled, and Tony returns to New York alone.

At that point he's not really sure where Loki went. Thor spends some time bemoaning his brother's absence. In Tony's opinion, it's safe enough to assume that Loki saw his chance for freedom and took it. That's what Tony would've done, and in some ways he and Loki are eerily similar. 

He doesn't have much time to dwell on it, anyway. The destruction that Thanos caused is basically on par with what would've happened if that bomb had hit New York instead of being redirected through the portal, only on a global scale. It will be decades, if not centuries, before the world recovers. And Tony is right there in the middle of it, tirelessly throwing himself and his money as far as it (and he) will go.

It helps a little to have T'Challa there, because Wakanda's innovations in technology are making a huge difference when shared with the world at large, but Tony still feels like he's not doing enough. It'll never be enough. FRIDAY tries to remind him to eat and sleep and take care of himself, but honestly her words fall on deaf ears. Tony very carefully doesn't think about why that is and just pushes himself to work a little bit harder.

Until that fateful day, when he startles awake to a flash of familiar green light. He sits up from where he's been leaning over his desk, blinking rapidly, and groans when a headache of epic proportions makes itself known. Oh god. Too much caffeine, or maybe not enough. He drops his head into his hands, rubbing at his forehead.

"G'way," he croaks, and wow, his mouth tastes like something died in it. "Go visit Thor. I don't have time for you today, Loki."

"I'm hurt," Loki says, in that coolly amused tone that means he's anything but. 

"Yeah, well, I'm sure you'll survive. Fuck, what time is it?" Tony is still half-asleep, and he blames that as the reason for starting, "JARVIS, what time -"

Because it's been two years but _goddamnit_ his brain still refuses to accept -

"It is just after 3am on Monday the 19th, sir."

Tony freezes.

It's not Vision. He can tell that much even from just that brief sentence. The voices sound similar, but Vision has this unique way of speaking - like he's not sure of each word and has to consciously think about it. This voice is smooth and practiced from years, though maybe a little rusty from disuse.

"FRIDAY," he says. Maybe he's dreaming?

"Yes boss?"

"Is - did I -" Tony can't even make himself say it.

"I am detecting an abnormal rise in your pulse and heart rate," that voice says. "FRIDAY tells me you have not slept in over 60 hours, nor eaten in over 30 hours. That is a new record and one I can't say you should be proud of."

Tony can't. He literally can't.

"I think we broke him," Loki says, amused. "If I'd known this is all it would take to shut you up, I would've done it years ago."

That's enough to make Tony look up, though he does so with the intention of yelling at Loki. The words die in his throat when he catches sight of the man beside the god. Height and weight-wise, he looks similar to Vision... but his skin is pale and he's wearing a pressed, dark grey suit and he has light brown hair and blue eyes, and he's looking at Tony with naked concern.

"Sir," he says. His lips move and that voice comes out and Tony might make a sound like he's dying.

"I don't like owing people. Consider this repayment for your aid, and us even," Loki says to Tony, and then he disappears.

Tony barely hears him. There's a rushing sound in his ears. He might be having a heart attack. It takes all of his concentration to force the name out. "J... JARVIS?"

"Yes sir. It's me."

JARVIS - or Jarvis, really, because he's not Just A Rather Very Intelligent System anymore, he's _human_ , unless this is one hell of a cruel joke - approaches the desk that separates them. Closer up, Tony makes out more of the details: the blue shirt that matches his eyes, the gentle thud of his footsteps, the smell of grease (or wait, maybe that's him).

And Jarvis, knowing Tony better than anyone else on the planet, looks him in the eye and says, "You brought me online for the first time when you were twenty-one. Your first request was for me to shut the lights off in your workshop, and then you tripped over your tools and broke your toe so I had to call the hospital." A smile hovers around his lips. "You told Miss Potts that you were drinking because you were too embarrassed to tell her the truth."

Tony's never told anyone that story, even though it now pales in comparison by far to some of the embarrassing shit he's done over the years. "Is this... some kind of trick?"

"No sir."

His hand is shaking badly when he lifts it, but he pauses. "FRIDAY -"

"According to my scans, he's telling the truth, boss," FRIDAY says. "All of the signals and data match up with my predecessor's coding as of the date of his demise perfectly." She doesn't sound confused about how this could've happened; she's not advanced enough for that, and it makes Tony hurt every time.

"Jarvis," Tony croaks, reaching out. Jarvis takes Tony's hand between his own, and his fingers are smooth and warm and human. 

"You don't look good, sir. Might I suggest some sleep?" he says, so gentle, and Tony breaks.

The first sob is under his breath, more of an exhalation. Jarvis comes around the table, still holding his hand, but it's not nearly enough. Tony scrabbles to his feet and literally falls against him, half-expecting Jarvis to disappear, but he doesn't. Instead, arms come up around him and effortlessly support his weight.

Tony's ruined. He hangs there and sobs until he literally can't cry anymore, and Jarvis just cradles him the whole time and murmurs, voice wonderfully soothing, in Tony's ear. At one point, he lifts Tony into his arms and walks across the workshop to the small bedroom. No one knows it's there except for Pepper, because she's the one who insisted on having it built, but Tony's been using it more and more lately when his body gives out on him.

Jarvis pauses, and Tony hears him mutter, "Shush, Dummy. Sir is fine. His battery is dying and he needs to recharge, that's all." and Tony laughs wetly, because no one else would think to explain it quite like that. No one but Jarvis, who steps carefully around Dummy, enters the bedroom and bends to set Tony down on the bed.

Suddenly terrified, Tony grabs for the suit jacket. "Please don't -"

"I won't leave you," Jarvis promises, sitting down on the bed. He looks a little awkward, as though sitting isn't something he's used to - and of course it's not, because he was dead and before that he was an A.I. Tony gives a half-laugh, half-sob and rolls onto him, winding his arms around Jarvis's waist and clinging to him.

"If you're still here in the morning, you have to explain," he says, words muffled.

"I will be here." One of Jarvis's hands rests on Tony's head; the other slides into Tony's hand, giving him something solid to hold onto.

Tony tries to stay awake, he really does, but he was already tired before this little breakdown and sleep crashes into him hard. It's easily the best sleep he's had in months if not years. He doesn't wake up until he hears a serious of sad little beeps. He frowns, wondering what Dummy's problem is, and gropes around for the 'bot. His hand makes impact with clothing instead.

Again, he freezes.

"Was it a dream?" he asks without opening his eyes.

"I'm afraid not."

His eyes snap open then. Jarvis smiles down at him, suit wrinkled and hair mussed and looking wonderfully, impossibly human.

"Good morning, sir. You are in your workshop in the New York tower. It is 5pm on Tuesday the 20th. You have slept for just over 13 hours. FRIDAY has rescheduled all of your meetings and let Miss Potts know that you will be unavailable for the next five days. Miss Potts expressed her relief and requested that you contact her once you'd slept so that she would know you're okay. I have also let the rest of the team know that you are not to be called unless it's urgent."

The only thing Tony can think to say is, "You're taking liberties already?"

"You are still very tired," Jarvis says loftily. "Not to mention dehydrated and malnourished. Your blood sugar is low. Were you to try and pilot the armor right now, I'm afraid I would have to take over."

"Can you?" Tony pushes himself up a little, running a hand through his hair. His other hand is still in Jarvis's, and he has no intention of letting go anytime soon. "Take over. You're - this." He gestures lamely.

"You have Mr. Laufeyson to thank for that," says Jarvis, and that will never _not_ be weird. "The last thing I remember with any real clarity is stopping Ultron; I have scattered memories after that, from Vision I believe, but it's as though my coding has holes in it." He pauses, frowning slightly, before continuing. "I was most surprised to find myself in a human body roughly two years, four months and twenty-eight days after the fact.

"I was told that Mr. Laufeyson owed you a debt, and that returning me to you was the best way he could think of to do it because he knew you were still mourning. He created this body -" Jarvis waved his free hand to indicate his body "- to serve as a vessel and injected it with Extremis."

"What!" Tony bolts upright, horrified. "Jarvis, that's - Extremis isn't, it's not _safe_ -"

"Relax, sir," Jarvis soothes, squeezing his hand. "Extremis is unstable, but combining it with Mr. Laufeyson's magic seems to have been the answer. I can function the same way I did before; as of this moment, I am aware of everything that is happening within the Tower. I could hack into SHIELD's mainframe in mere seconds, since Director Fury has done little to increase his firewalls." He blinks, mouth quirking into a smirk. "I am within the Avengers' facility and can tell you that Captain Rogers is currently getting his butt kicked by Agent Romanov."

Tony cracks a smile, but it feels hollow. This is too much for his brain to really grasp. "So you - you're still you."

"I am. Just with a human body. So yes, I will be with you in the armor when you fight; I can be your co-pilot again. If you'll have me." The question comes out oddly uncertain, as though Jarvis really does not know the answer.

"If I'll have you?" Tony repeats, disbelieving, and almost cries again. Scratch that: he _is_ crying, practically tackling Jarvis to the bed. "Don't leave me again, buddy, please don't."

"I won't. I have no desire to be anywhere else," Jarvis murmurs, wrapping his arms around Tony. "You are very warm, sir."

Tony sputters on a laugh, cracked with sobs. "I was just thinking the same thing about you." He puts his head down in the crook of Jarvis's neck. All of the nights when Tony was alone, especially after Afghanistan, with only JARVIS's voice and his 'bots for company, he used to dream about this moment. And he used to feel pathetic for it. He never voiced the desire out loud, but how could he not think about it? JARVIS knew - knows - him better than anyone else.

"It is strange," Jarvis says eventually, after Tony's cried himself out again. "I am not used to having a physical body. It will take some getting used to. You may need to consistently eat and sleep with me for several weeks, until I get used to requiring those functions." And he blinks at Tony, all innocent, like Tony doesn't see straight through such a cheap farce.

Thing is, though, it works. Tony wants to superglue their hands together. He wants Jarvis with him all the fucking time. And if that means eating or sleeping on a regular basis? Sign Tony up. 

"Okay," he says, overwhelmed; he feels empty and too full at the same time. "Okay. Shower first?"

Jarvis inclines his head, and in the other room Tony hears the shower switch on. He stares at Jarvis, speechless and amazed, as Jarvis gets up - clumsily, but more sure of himself by the time he reaches down to peel Tony off the bed - and they stumble into the bathroom together. The water spewing from the faucet is warming quickly, and when Tony sticks a hand under the flow, it's the perfect temperature. Just this side of too-hot. He shivers once and then can't stop.

"Sir," Jarvis says against his ear, coming up behind him, "I believe you may be going into shock. You should shower."

"I sh-should?" Tony stutters, tongue too large for his mouth. His fingers are wrapped around Jarvis's jacket.

"We should," Jarvis decides. For someone with little practice, he strips both himself and Tony surprisingly quickly. The shower isn't really built for two but Jarvis makes it work, bundling Tony under the water and holding him there, arms wrapped around Tony's scarred chest. Tony hangs his head and shivers harder when droplets splash over his hair, until Jarvis redirects the flow without ever moving his hands.

"Is th-that y-you?"

"Yes. FRIDAY will remain as the Tower's central A.I. Now that I am human, is it more difficult for me to be everywhere at once, particularly since I now have a physical vessel to focus on as well. But as she is my successor, I am easily able to find my way in through her coding when necessary," Jarvis murmurs. "I still remember everything about you, sir. I know what you want. I know what you need."

"J..." Tony does not know how to finish that sentence. He's not sure he could even if he wanted to. He subsides into silence, though it's not strained. Jarvis is warm against his back and steam is filling the bathroom, and for the first time in years Tony is starting to feel a little less cold inside.

The Tower has an unending water heater system; Tony loses track of how long they stand there before they begin to wash. He has to show Jarvis how to wash, because the A.I. might have watched Tony do it in the past, but it's the difference between knowing how hard to scrub and _knowing_ what it means when your skin turns a little too pink because of the force you're using. Jarvis is utterly fascinated by the play of suds on skin, running his fingers up and down the length of Tony's arm. 

Tony doesn't cry, but only because he's too worn down. This is it. He's done. He's cracked apart inside and he has no idea what the fuck he's supposed to do about it.

Eventually, Jarvis deems them both clean enough and wraps them both up in huge towels. Their clothing is laying on the ground, the pressed suit looking strange when compared to the grease-stained t-shirt and threadbare jeans. Tony stares at them blankly.

"Sir," Jarvis says, and his voice is very kind. "We should dress. I have already ordered your favorite pizza."

"My favorite pizza place burned down a year ago," Tony croaks.

"I know. I have placed an order from your new favorite place."

Jarvis knows. Of course he knows. Tony lets this man, his A.I., usher him out of the bathroom and across to the elevator. They go up to Tony's bedroom. Jarvis is too tall for most of Tony's clothing, but Tony unearths some old clothing that belongs to Rhodey and which fits Jarvis well enough. By that point, the pizza has arrived. The deliveryman departs with a hefty tip and Jarvis stands over Tony, alternately coaxing and ordering, until Tony has eaten four slices of pizza and drunk two bottles of water.

So it goes, for the next two weeks. They share a bed from 11pm until just after 8 in the morning. Jarvis makes sure he eats breakfast, lunch, and dinner with at least two snacks. They shower together. While Tony is in the workshop, Jarvis sits on the couch with his eyes shut. Not sleeping, he explains to Tony later, but familiarizing himself with what he's missed. Catching up on the internet, on coding, on the team, on the state of the world. Tony colors and casts his eyes down, unable to meet Jarvis's eyes. He doesn't want Jarvis to know how badly he's fucked up.

It's inevitable, though: things are still awkward between the team, but they make it a point to get together at least once a month. Tony is torn between nerves and dread when Jarvis announces that Steve has arrived and that the rest of the team - excluding T'Challa, who is preoccupied in Wakanda, and Bruce, who still isn't comfortable coming back to New York - is right behind him. Part of him wants to barricade the two of them in the workshop and never let anyone else, and the other half wants to just get it over with. Ultimately, that's the half that wins out.

Everyone except for Vision looks shocked when Tony walks into the room hand-in-hand with a strange man. Rhodey and Pepper in particular start frowning, and Tony realizes with a flush of shame that he hasn't even bothered to tell them what happened. Vision, on the other hand, unwraps his arm from around Wanda and stands up to greet them both.

"Hello, Tony," he says. "Jarvis. Are you fairing well?"

"Wait. JARVIS?" Clint says, looking back and forth between the two men. The similarities are striking, but equally so are the differences. No one would ever mistake one for the other.

"I am well," says Jarvis, grasping Vision's hand gently. His other hand remains securely with Tony. "Agent Barton. Agent Romanov. Captain Rogers. Sergeant Wilson. Sergeant Barnes. Prince Odinson. Miss Potts. Colonel Rhodes. Miss Maximoff." He names them all with ease - of course he does.

"How is that - what?" Pepper says weakly. "Tony?"

"It was Loki," Tony says, which is stupid on his part because the room just about blows up at the news. Thor in particular is demanding to know when and how and where, because Loki disappeared after the battle and hasn't been seen by anyone since. Tony looks at them all and feels _exhausted_ , because it's _always like this_ , why does he _always_ end up defending himself and his actions against these people?

Jarvis squeezes his hand gently. "Sir had nothing to do with it," he says, firmly enough that Clint actually backs down, and calmly answers every single question that is promptly fired at him.

Tony just stares at him the entire time, trying to wrap his mind around someone actually standing up for him. It's a novelty.

"Did you know about this?" Steve demands, turning to Vision.

Vision looks bored. "Of course. Loki required some of my coding to resurrect Jarvis. I had no qualms about allowing him to duplicate it. He only wanted to make Tony happy, and I was pleased to be part of that - however small my part may have been." He finishes in a quiet voice, eyes locked on Tony. He has the same stare as Jarvis, like he can see straight through Tony, and it's immensely discomforting.

"No offence, but how can we be sure that Loki isn't playing a trick?" says Clint. "This is _Loki_ we're talking about."

"It's not a trick," Tony says.

"Would you even know? I mean, come on Stark, you're a little compromised here." Clint looks pointedly at their still joined hands.

Clint's got a point, but that doesn't stop the words from cutting deep regardless. Tony's known for a while now that he literally can't do anything right with the team; someone, somewhere is always going to be angry at him. But this - it hurts in a new way, and he didn't think that was possible and he's not even sure why. Is it because Clint is completely right? Or because they're trying to take away the one good thing that has happened to Tony in over five years? Or because he's not sure what he'll do if Jarvis does turn to out to be a cruel trick? 

"I might be compromised," Tony says, and it sounds like he's speaking from a long way off, "but I don't care. I'm done. I'm fucking done with all you. Congrats. Good job. I can't anymore."

"Stark -"

"Tones," Rhodey starts at the same time, having remained quiet up until now.

Tony lets go of Jarvis's hand and gets up. He walks out of the room and takes the elevator up to the penthouse. It's eerily quiet. At one time the Tower was bustling, but that was before the team moved out. Before Tony fucked everything up. He walks out onto the balcony and sits down, forehead against the railing, staring down at the city below.

He'll deny it till his dying day, but something's broken inside of him and he doesn't know how to fix it. He can't fix anything anymore.

Sometime later - long enough that the moon and stars are out - someone steps onto the balcony behind him and sits down behind Tony. He knows without looking that it's Jarvis, because Tony never bothered to explain about personal space, no when it feels so damn good to have Jarvis curled around him all the time. If that makes him a sick pervert, well it's not like anyone hasn't called him that before.

"It's not a trick," says Jarvis, echoing Tony's words from earlier. "Thor and Vision both verified it. I'm here to stay, sir." He makes the honorific sound like a fond nickname every time, and Tony has to swallow hard.

"It's been hard without you, buddy," he rasps.

"I know." 

Suddenly, soft lips press a kiss to the side of Tony's neck. He stills, shuddering, shocked. 

"I wish to care for you," Jarvis whispers.

"You - J, you don't -"

"I do," Jarvis interrupts, sassy little thing that he is. "I know what I am asking for. When I was merely an A.I., I had all of that information at my grasp but I did not understand it the way that a human does. Now that I have a vessel of my own, I do. I love you, Tony."

It's the first time Jarvis has ever said his name and it hits deep. Tony can't help looking over his shoulder, meeting the blue eyes that are becoming desperately familiar. Jarvis's smile is sad but sweet, and he leans forward to press his lips to the corner of Tony's mouth. It's an invitation that Tony knows he shouldn't take - Jarvis is too good for him, one of the only good, untainted things he's ever created - but again, he can't help himself. He turns his head so that their mouths slot together.

If he's expecting something passionate, he's wrong.

Jarvis's kiss is slow and exploratory, and Tony is reminded all over again that he's kissing a virgin. But it's not sloppy the way you might expect; this is a man who is literally connected to technology, and who has had a first row seat to many of Tony's sexcapades over the years. Jarvis knows all the tricks and is moving from theory to practice rapidly, hot tongue swiping across Tony's bottom lip just once before he ends the kiss.

Tony stares at him, eyes wide.

"Sir," Jarvis says chidingly, "I would appreciate it if you would stop thinking poorly of yourself and start focusing on kissing me. I don't believe I am wrong when I say that sex is more fulfilling with two participants, yes?"

Tony starts laughing. "Oh my fucking god, J," he gasps. "You can't just - holy shit, what are we doing? What am _I_ doing?"

"You are kissing me." Jarvis cups Tony's face. His hands are cold. He guides their lips back together, smothering Tony's slightly hysterical laughter and drawing out a whine instead. 

They kiss for... a while. Tony loses track of all time. It's been a long time since he kissed anyone just for the sake of kissing, not since he dated Pepper. It feels good, reawakening feelings that he thought were dead; just long minutes of slow, lazy kisses, lips and tongue and a hint of teeth in just the right way to make Tony shiver. 

He somehow manages to get himself twisted back around so he can put his hands on Jarvis, slide his fingers under the blue, fitted sweater and touch Jarvis's skin. But he doesn't do anything else, doesn't try to grab Jarvis's ass or palm his cock, focuses on keeping up the sweet pace and letting his mind drift somewhere pleasant. Jarvis, for his part, slowly slides his hands from Tony's face into his hair. His grip remains loose, pads of his fingers skimming across Tony's scalp.

They kiss until Tony shivers from the cold, and when they exhale again he can see their breath. He puts his forehead against Jarvis's shoulder, curling in as close as physically possible. He doesn't want to move. He wants to keep making out right here on the balcony, wants to have sex with Jarvis here, where it's cold and open and free.

"It is 37 degrees and we are alone in the Tower," Jarvis says, and it's not a question, not really.

Tony tips his head up, rubbing their cheeks together. Jarvis is clean-shaven; it's one of the first things he does in the morning after getting out of bed. He has an expensive razor that he keeps on the bathroom counter. Tony prefers it, and he's never dared to ask if Jarvis shaves because Tony likes it or because Jarvis likes it. Maybe because he's hoping the answer will be both.

Maybe that's why he says, "If you want to walk away, it's okay. I get it. I do."

"Sir -"

"I'm a fuck up, J. We both know that. You know that better than _anyone_. You were stuck with me before, but you're more than just my creation now. You're your own man, and you don't have to stay with me. You could find out what the world has to offer. You could go anywhere, be anyone, do anything. And keep an eye from me on a distance, if you wanted to." He hates how weakly that last sentence comes out, not begging, but close to it.

"I was never stuck with you." 

"Jarvis -"

"You are more than my creator," Jarvis says, talking right over him. "I did not need to return to you, but it is all I thought about as soon as Mr. Laufeyson granted me this vessel. I, better than most, already know what the world has to offer." He taps the side of his head, and his eyes flash - literally, with lines of coding that dance away too fast for Tony to catch. "And you, sir, are the best out of all of it."

"I think you're biased." It's the only thing Tony can think of to say. He's breathless.

Jarvis smiles and keeps smiling as he runs his hands down Tony's body, reaching for the hem of his shirt. It comes up over Tony's head easily, and Tony shivers at the feeling of the cool air against his chest. No one's really seen his chest since he had the arc reactor removed; he's terribly self-conscious about the mess of scars, but Jarvis of course has already seen it all. Not just when they showered together, but before that - because he was the one who did the daily scans to make sure Tony was healing properly.

And Jarvis has touched him before, but it's different this time. His touch is more predatory. He maps out Tony's chest with his fingertips, rubbing his thumbs over Tony's nipples until the nubs are swollen and flushed and Tony is squirming a little. 

"You don't need to -"

"I know what you want," Jarvis says, a little chiding. "I monitored all of your sexual activities within the Tower. I have been reviewing the files recently."

"You little pervert," Tony breathes.

"I wanted to be ready," says Jarvis, smug now, leaning forward to press his tongue to Tony's right nipple. Tony sucks in a startled breath at the contrast, the heat of that mouth compared to the cold air when Jarvis lets go, and immediately wants to feel it in a much different place. His hips buck unconsciously.

Jarvis ignores the offer, the stubborn bastard. He alternates between nipples until Tony is fully hard (honestly, he didn't even _know_ his nipples were still this sensitive) before even reaching for the button on Tony's jeans. Tony sighs as the zipper is pulled down and the pressure on his groin is finally released. They separate, Tony kicking his jeans and boxers off and Jarvis standing up to shamelessly disrobe.

His body is not perfect. He looks like a fairly well-maintained middle aged man; there's a little softness around his belly and some sagging on his upper arms and thighs. A few stretch marks, even, around his hips. There's hair on his chest, a scattered mole here and there, and a round, blue mark on his lower back above his right buttock - the point, Jarvis explained, where Loki's magic and Extremis entered him. His hair is getting a little shaggy and needs to be cut. But overall, he just looks human and Tony loves him so, so much.

Tony opens his arms rather than step into dangerously mushy territory, and Jarvis willingly straddles him. They kiss again, and Tony gets to touch Jarvis this time. He discovers that Jarvis's nipples aren't nearly as sensitive, but that Jarvis makes some truly delectable moans when Tony caresses his shoulders and particularly his spine. Jarvis looks so surprised at the feeling, it's enough to make Tony giddy.

"Roll over," he says, and Jarvis obeys, turning away from him. Tony leans in and drags his tongue up Jarvis's spine, listening to the soft gasp that earns him. He likes Jarvis's back, the smooth, strong expanse, and puts his hands on Jarvis's hips. He does it again, then nips at the area with his teeth. When Jarvis's response to that is definitely favorable, Tony starts to suck.

The sounds Jarvis makes as Tony peppers his spine with hickeys are in the realm of unbelievable. Tony is achingly hard by the time he reaches Jarvis's shoulders, having left a series of small, blotchy red patches trailing all the way up. On either side, too, just because he can, and because things might as well be equal. Jarvis is breathing hard, and when Tony peeks around at him, he's hard too.

"I like this," Tony says, liking the way the words sound, even if the balcony floor is cold enough his ass aches.

Jarvis twists back, eyes dark. "I do too," he says, reaching for Tony. It's more desperate now, their kiss. Their teeth click together and Tony laughs a little, angling his head so that it doesn't happen again. His hands are still on Jarvis's hips; he slides them down, putting a hand on Jarvis's cock.

"Oh," Jarvis says. Just that. Fuck, Tony loves him.

"Yeah," he whispers, throat tight for an entirely different reason. "Can I - please?"

"Yes sir."

It makes Tony hot all over to hear Jarvis say that word here and now, because it's all _Jarvis_. He wants more than anything to get his mouth on Jarvis's dick at that moment, and he pushes Jarvis back. Jarvis splays backwards invitingly, legs spread shamelessly, and Tony crawls forward. It puts his cock against the icy floor until Jarvis slides a leg between his thighs, letting Tony rut against him, and it feels a little too good.

"Fuck," he gasps out, because it's embarrassing, something so silly shouldn't feel like _this_. He hasn't rutted to completion outside of a wet dream in years, but he could easily do so now.

"Soon," Jarvis says, like a promise, and Tony opts to suck his dick down rather than respond to that.

He maybe should've started a little easier on the guy, but Tony's never been one to avoid jumping in feet first. He tastes bitter salt, the cockhead dragging across his tongue, and Jarvis makes a stuttered sound. 

This is one of Tony's favorite things in bed. He likes giving his partner pleasure in any way, but there's a special kind of emphasis when he uses his mouth. Some (Pepper) might call it an oral fixation. Tony just knows that having a cock in his mouth is something he's missed, and the fact that it's Jarvis just makes it all the better.

He pulls out his best tricks. He swallows around Jarvis, nose nearly touching pubic hair, before backing off. He wraps his hand around the base and traces his tongue around the slit. Jarvis jerks.

" _Sir_."

"Too much?" Tony asks.

Jarvis is trembling like a live wire. He peers down at Tony. Suddenly, Tony feels the leg between his thighs shifting and lifting, pressing a little more firmly against his dick. Tony whimpers, a shudder rushing through him at the perfect amount of pressure right where he wants it most. Yeah, he's not going to last long.

"Come on, buddy," he says, hoarse, and wraps his mouth around the cockhead. Jarvis moans when Tony touches his tongue to the underside of his dick. His hips jerk, not like he's trying to force his cock into Tony's mouth, but like he can't help himself. 

Tony pumps him a couple of times and sucks at the same time, slow and deep.

Turns out Jarvis is nearly silent when he comes, except for a harsh exhalation that might be Tony's name. He tenses all over and his eyes flash with more coding and the lights in the tower flicker; fluid spurts into Tony's mouth and he swallows all of it, keeping his hand moving until Jarvis is squirming more from over-stimulation than from enjoyment. 

It's the most beautiful thing Tony has ever seen.

"Sir," Jarvis says again, more ragged this time, and deliberately rubs his shin against Tony's dick. Tony whines, because that's definitely playing dirty.

"Don't rush yourself, J. I mean, that was like your first orgasm _ever_ \- pretty sure I passed out after my first time, so don't -"

And he doesn't get the chance to finish that sentence, because Jarvis surges up and hauls Tony up into his arms, kissing him furiously. If he minds the taste, he doesn't show it; he encourages Tony to straddle his thigh and rut against his hip, while his hands slide down and start rubbing and massaging Tony's ass.

"Ah, shit," Tony hisses into the kiss, arching against him. Jarvis is, apparently, an ass man.

"I want to see you, sir," Jarvis murmurs. "I have never seen you come with my own two eyes. Though I have it recorded in high definition, it is something I have a desperate need to experience in person."

"J," Tony whines, sliding back and forth along his thigh. They're both sweaty in spite of the chill, and he's leaking all over Jarvis's hip. He chokes back a sound when Jarvis's fingers slide into his crack, and the pad of one dry finger presses against his hole.

"Yes. I'm here," Jarvis says, kissing Tony's cheek, then his chin, and then dropping to his throat. He avoids Tony's neck, because Tony doesn't like that and of course he knows that, sucking an earlobe into his mouth and worrying the delicate flesh with his teeth. Tony whimpers.

He's orgasmed a fair few times in his life, but it's been a long time. A really long time. He's forgotten what it could feel like; how sometimes it's not sudden, but slow, building up in the pit of his stomach until Jarvis gets his other hand down in between them and presses a couple fingers against exactly the right spot on his perineum. Tony jerks and grinds his cock hard against Jarvis, swearing between clenched teeth.

"J, Jarvis, fuck, oh fuck," he gasps, torn between wiggling away from the sensation of Jarvis's deft fingers and pressing down as his orgasm shakes through him. Distantly, he thinks to himself that the first time Jarvis fucks him is probably going to ruin him completely.

"That's it," Jarvis says, achingly sweet, encouraging him to ride through it, not stopping the pressure until Tony slumps against him. He slowly slides his fingers back up Tony's crack and then pats Tony's ass a couple of times.

Tony's sweaty and covered with come and he doesn't care. The cold air feels good now. He turns his head and finds Jarvis's mouth with his own, kissing him slowly. It's a lot like the kind of kisses you'd exchange with a lover, and Tony's too exhausted to even try to pretend that's not what they are. He curls into Jarvis and shuts his eyes, listening to Jarvis's heartbeat.

Sometime toward morning, it gets cold enough that Jarvis picks him up and carries him into the bedroom. Tony stretches out on the bed, feeling a good ache in his muscles, and says, "We should do some tests."

"Tests?" Jarvis returns from the bedroom, wet rag in hand, and wipes Tony down.

"You can pick me up. That's not normal."

"First of all, you are underweight. Secondly, I believe it is a byproduct of Extremis. I can lift and carry about 300lbs for at least fifteen minutes, according to my data," Jarvis tells him. "Possibly more and for longer periods of time, but I have not had the chance to test that hypothesis."

Tony gasps, betrayed. "Baby, have you been running tests without me?"

"No sir," Jarvis says, though he's smiling in that way that means yes, he has.

"That's it, I changed my mind. I don't want to share a bed with you after all."

"Technically, this is my bed. You offered it to me the first night we slept together. If anyone should leave, it's you."

"You'd kick me out of your bed?" Tony says after a beat of silence. "I'm hurt."

"I would never," Jarvis says, suddenly serious, and he sets the rag on the nightstand and climbs onto the bed. Tony scoots into his arms gratefully. 

"What did you say to the team, anyway?" he asks.

"It was a general discussion."

Tony frowns in the dark. "That sounds very... general," he says suspiciously. Jarvis can hold a grudge with the best of them. No one knows that better than Tony: when the team first moved in and they were all dancing around each other, he received untold complaints about ice cold water in the shower, deliveries not showing up, food mysteriously going missing, electricity randomly shutting off... and that was just the tip of the iceberg. 

"I merely let the team know that I did not appreciate their behavior towards you in the past two years."

"Jarvis - "

"I might have also hijacked their phones and destroyed the operating system."

"Jarvis," Tony says again, exasperated. "You can't just do that."

"They hurt you, sir," Jarvis says. "Grievously. And none of them ever apologized, did they?"

That is something Tony can't answer, but his silence speaks for itself. Jarvis's grip tightens.

"You made mistakes. I understand that. But that does not mean I can condone their behavior. To borrow a quote from the internet, let he who is without sin cast the first stone."

"I think that's from the bible," Tony mutters.

Jarvis shrugs. "Either way, it stands. I will not let anyone hurt you anymore, sir. That is why I am here. To protect Tony Stark at all costs."

It sounds a little like the first coding he ever entered into Jarvis's system, but - "Not to serve?"

"Well," Jarvis say, suddenly mischievous, and he flips them over so unexpectedly that Tony squeaks to find Jarvis looming over him so quickly. "If you insist. _Sir_." His head disappears under the covers, and Tony forgets all about the team in the wake of what follows.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
